1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display apparatus having a touch screen panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of the mobile communication technology, user terminals such as cellular phones, PDAs, navigations, and computer monitors can serve as a display unit that simply displays character information as well serve as a unit for providing various and complex multi-media such as audio, moving pictures, radio Internet web browser, etc.
In addition, display apparatuses require a larger display screen, such that a display apparatus using a touch screen panel has become the main focus.
Recently, as the touch screen panel, a resistive touch screen panel having a simple structure, a thin thickness, and excellent mass production is prevalently used. The resistive touch screen panel includes an upper electrode plate (an upper substrate having one surface on which a transparent electrode layer is formed), which becomes an operating side, and a lower electrode plate (a lower substrate having one surface on which a transparent electrode layer is formed), which becomes a fixing side, wherein the electrode plates are opposite to each other, having a predetermined gap by a spacer, and electrode wirings are disposed on each of the electrode plates in a X direction and a Y direction.
With the resistive touch screen panel, when the surface of the upper electrode plate is pressed by a user's fingers, the upper electrode plate is in contact with the lower electrode plate to cause a potential gradient between the electrode layers, such that the voltage is extracted to the outside to calculate X-axis and Y-axis coordinates through a controller. Therefore, a pressed point is specified.
When being viewed from the top, the touch screen panel is divided into an active region in which the transparent electrode layers made of indium tin oxide (ITO), tin oxide (SnO2), and indium oxide (In2O3) and having a uniform thickness are formed and an inactive region in which electrode wirings, conducted with the transparent electrode layers, to made of a metal material through which light does not transmit, and printed in X and Y directions, are positioned.
With the display apparatus having a touch screen panel according to the prior art, the touch screen panel is positioned on a display unit and the touch screen panel having a structure in which the active region and the inactive region are positioned on the same plane is disposed over the display apparatus, such that a display region becomes narrower. In appearance, a separate configuration (bezel structure) to cover the inactive region is required.
In addition, the display apparatus performs functions necessary for the display apparatus by separately constituting several buttons on the side surface of a terminal case. However, in order to constitute such separate buttons, the display apparatus has a complicated configuration and a limitation in the design thereof.